Theory Watch/Errors and Warnings
Errors 404s #Marie with text "I'm sorry, but this page is not found" #Hiro with his glasses off and him looking panically backed by the words "404" #Marilou crying while holding her Grumpy Bear and Portia Porcupine plush toys near her face with the text "The page you searched for has vanished away, perhaps to before the 80's. How sad..." #Nicole Birou-Jennings shrugging with the text "This page has either been moved, renamed, or deleted permanently. You should return to the homepage or try one of the links below." #Dmitry being tied to the chair shirtless with the text "Fucking 404s" #Longwei and Maria with the word “404 ERROR, BITCH” #Michael McNamara, who is blind as noticed by his glazed-over eyes with the words “I would be able to see the page, But I can’t see.” Not Available in your nation #Satoko with the message "People in Japan, this is not available, thanks for listening" in Japan #Huizong with the message "Go.....go touring or something!" In Taiwan #Marie with the message "No, Korea, You can't access this." In South Korea #Hiro, Huizong, Meimei, and Jiao holding Chinese flags with the text "I'm very sorry, but Theory Watch is not available in the part of China you are in." #Another Giuseppe with the message "Italians everywhere, I'm afraid you can't visit this. Go somewhere else, please." in Italy. #Sophie the Otter with the message "Excuse me, Canada, but Theory Watch isn't available for you....yet." in Canada before Theory Watch Canada is launched in early 2016. #Dmitry kicking a machine with Natasha watching him with the message "Piece of s***! Work you f***ing piece of s***!" (Кусок дерьма!! Работа, ты чертовски дерьмо!) in Russia Episodes #Marie with the text "I'm sorry, but you have to be over 15 to watch Seasons 4-present" #Satoko and Kenji in a bed kissing with the text "You have to be over 18 to view (episode name)" #Marie with a megaphone with the text "Seasons 4-present is not for children, they contain sexual themes, bad languages, strong violence, viewer discretion is advised" #Catherine the Spellcaster with the text "My friend, you're not old enough to view this episode, mind if I can become a golden eagle to take you to an episode that everyone can watch?" (only applies to Seasons 4-present) #The Xiaoyings with the text “This episode is strictly for adults only, Please leave” (This applies to the Xiaoying Gang’s debut episode) Video Playing Error #Another Beatrix Badwin blushing while holding a wrench with the text "Oh dear, something's not right with the episode. Refreshing the page may help." #Reicheru with the text "HOLY KAMI! There's something wrong here while playing this episode. Sorry, (username)-San. #Marie with the text "We could not load this episode up. Please try again later." #Another Kazuki looking angry with the text "C***! This episode can't play! Get your a** off and reload it or something!" #Sophie with the text "Uh oh! An error occurred while trying to play this episode. It's okay, let's fix it so you can view it!" #Toshio Samo looking grim with the text "Hmmm...It appears what you tried to view isn't working. Find a way to solve it if you can." #Maria Tachimi playing with her Transformers while smiling at the user "The video isn't working at the moment, wanna play with my Transformers while you wait?", then it goes to a virtual pet Maria minigame, making it the only minigame to be played after an error message. #Longwei Hsiao kicking a TV with the words “Fuck this, Fuck this, fuck this” Warnings Category:Error Screen